


Stay

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [33]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Adam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #112: Leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Dan pushed Adam’s leather pants down, just underneath Adam’s ass. He looked down and smirked at Adam. He stroked over Adam’s cock, making him shiver. 

“I always had a thing for your cock. It’s a nice piece of meat. Someday I might get weak and let you fuck me.”

He looked back at Adam and stroked over Adam’s face with the backs of his fingers. 

“Don’t worry pretty boy, that won’t happen tonight. Tonight I will give you what you came for.” 

Dan grabbed Adam and turned him around. He pressed himself against Adam’s back. 

“Tonight _I_ will fuck _you_.”

***

“Yes,” Adam’s words were moaned against the wall.

Dan let one finger slide down Adam’s spine, dipping it between his ass cheeks. Adam spread his legs wide, moaning when Dan let his finger push his cheeks open. 

“Oh yes, pretty boy! Let me see your hole. I will lick you open, taste you, touch you, finger you.”

“Dan, please, just…”

Dan put his hand over Adam’s mouth, just to stop him from talking. He moved closer, his mouth hovering over Adam’s ear. 

“We will get there. Be a good boy now and take your pants off. I need you naked.”

***

Adam pushed the tight leather down his legs, while Dan stepped back. As soon as it hit the floor, Dan was running his tongue down Adam’s back. Adam leaned against the wall and pushed his ass up to meet Dan’s hungry mouth. Dan chuckled, but didn’t stop until his tongue licked over Adam’s hole. 

“Fuck!” 

Dan chuckled. 

“Soon, pretty boy.” 

Dan’s tongue was replaced by a lubed finger and Adam pushed eagerly against Dan’s hand.Dan was stroking over Adam’s thighs, his finger moving slowly in and out of Adam’s body. 

“I wish you could see you now, so hot.”

***

Adam whimpered as Dan pushed another finger inside his body. He was on the verge of begging now, but he knew Dan wouldn’t follow his pleads. In the end it would be worth it. 

Finally he felt Dan pulling his fingers out and stepping away to put a condom on. Adam turned around to watch him. He let his eyes wander over Dan’s body; so different from his usual type. Broad shoulders and muscles defined Dan’s tall body. His dark brown eyes were framed by dark, long locks. His cock was long and thick. Adam couldn’t wait to feel it. 

***

Then Dan was ready and walked back to Adam. He pushed him against the wall and put one of Adam’s legs up. Adam got the hint and climbed up to put both his legs around Dan’s waist. He was now slightly above Dan and leaned down to press their lips together. The kiss grew hotter while Dan stroked over Adam’s hole and finally lined up. He broke away from their kiss and locked their gazes while he slowly pushed inside of Adam. Adam fought the urge to close his eyes. Then Dan was completely inside and smiled shyly at Adam.

***

Adam pressed his forehead against Dan’s, smiled back and hissed “Move!” before he claimed Dan’s lips in another kiss. Dan started to move. He started with long, deep strokes, touching Adam just the right way, rubbing over the right places. Soon the speed increased and Dan grabbed into Adam’s thighs, pushing him hard into wall. 

“I love your legs,” Dan moaned after breaking the kiss. He moved slightly back, his eyes never leaving Adam’s. Adam tried to give him a smirk, but everything was just too much. Suddenly he was right on the edge, waiting for Dan to fall over. 

***

Then Dan stopped moving at all and held Adam up with his body. He let his hands stroke over Adam’s legs, panting against Adam’s face. Adam shivered, the emotions between them so raw, he could almost grab them. 

Almost. 

Then Dan started to thrust again, his hands back against Adam’s thighs. The pace was now fast and hard, Dan’s cock forcing the orgasm out of both of them. When they finally both got there, their groans mixed with the hot air around them, leaving them both satisfied and breathing hard. They kissed while Dan pulled out and let Adam down. 

***

Much too soon Adam was ready to leave, his long legs back in his tight leather pants. Dan was watching him, wondering when they’d meet again. Sometimes he was longing for more, but Adam wasn’t ready for such commitment and Dan wasn’t able to settle for anything less than that. If he was true to himself he would admit that he already was settling for less, while waiting and hoping for more. 

Adam stepped closer and kissed Dan tenderly. 

“Thank you, Dan. I needed that.”

Dan couldn’t speak.

“Someday, I’ll stay.”

Dan nodded and smiled sadly. 

“I count on that.”


End file.
